Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for caching, and specifically to providing a region for processing invalidated data for a cache.
Related Disclosure
A cache can generally be used to speed access when reading or writing data to underlying storage such as a flash memory or hard drive. Upon receiving a write operation from a host, the cache can update a stored data block to track whether the data block has changed (i.e., whether the data block is valid or invalid). Sometimes, the cache can write the new data from the write operation to another entry in the cache, and defer evicting or deleting the old cache entry. This is because evicting or deleting the old cache entry can cause performance slowdowns while the cache waits for the underlying storage to update. Using this deferral, the cache can finish processing the write operation and return control sooner to the host.